This invention relates to rotary engines such as trochoidal engines, slant axis rotary engines, or the like.
Prior art of possible relevance includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,359,956 issued Dec. 26, 1967 to Bentele.
Rotary engines, such as trochoidal engines, and slant axis rotary engines, have unusually high surface to volume ratios considered at the minimum volume position of the rotor within the chamber. As a consequence, it is extremely difficult to achieve good combustion and the resulting high thermal efficiency along with a low rate of heat rejection to the coolant.